You're My Only Hope
by Ineedahug
Summary: *Revised* Cassie asks Sam a question. Set around Seasons 2 and 3. Oneshot. SJ Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks.


**Disclaimer** - I don't own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters. MGM does. I'm just using them for my enjoyment but I will put them back properly. I don't own the song either. Wish I did, at least then I wouldn't be living off a loan to pay for university expenses.

**A/N** - Ok, some of you may remember that I had another version of this story which I wrote. I liked it but it was bugging me and I felt that it needed to be tweaked in places, which I have done to the best of my abilities. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Song** - You're My Only Hope by Mandy Moore

I hope you all enjoy the new and improved version of this story. Enjoy.

**You're My Only Hope**

'Sam, do you love Jack?'

Sam and Cassie were at the park enjoying the sunshine. SG1 were on down time for a week so Sam had taken the opportunity to spend it with Cassie. They had just finished their ice creams when Cassie had asked Sam a question she knew she couldn't answer truthfully but she didn't want to lie to her unless she had to. 'Well, Cassie, love is a complex emotion and there are many degrees –'

'No I meant _in love_ with Jack'

'What makes you ask?' She was worried that she had been unguarded with her emotions enough for Cassie to question her.

'I saw a look pass between you and Jack that I've seen between parents at school. It would be really cool if you did love each other because – '

Sam knew she had no choice but to lie. 'Cassie I'm not in love him. But I do know that he's the best CO I've had. He can make me smile with his sense of humour but I know that when it comes down to it he won't give up saving any of us if we were in trouble.'

'That sounds like love to me'

Sam knew she had a point but wouldn't acknowledge it. She wasn't ready to face the truth yet herself.

'Even if we were in love we couldn't be together because I'm his 2IC and it's against the rules to be romantically involved.'

'Oh, I guess I was just hoping that you would get together but if you can't then I understand' said Cassie.

Sam knew how she felt but she just couldn't see a way of getting around it. Maybe in the future they might be able to. But it was unlikely that it would happen what with the fight against the Goa'uld continuing. There wasn't much she could do about it except carry on as she had before as if her feelings didn't exist. It was the best way for all of them. 'Come on, I'll race you.'

The rest of the afternoon was spent running around and laughing. It was as if the conversation hadn't taken place. But it was ever present in Sam's mind and it wouldn't go away. She knew that she had to be more careful when she was around the Colonel. She didn't want him to lose his job and she couldn't live with herself if she was the cause.

Trying to push these thoughts to the back of her mind Sam took Cassie to her rehearsal for the local production of **A Walk To Remember**. Cassie played one of the main parts and Sam was there for moral support knowing that it was difficult for her. But she did it brilliantly and Sam was pleased that she was trying something different. Cassie went out of here way to prove to people that there was more to her than met the eye and she had proven that when she got the part.

Sam envied Cassie as she never felt as though she could break away from the sign above her head that labelled her as a scientist. She loved being a scientist but in some ways it restricted her as no one believed she had a creative side. It was there but it was dormant as she didn't give herself the opportunity to express it.

After dropping Cassie off, Sam drove around for a bit. She didn't want to go back home just yet. But feeling a bit ridiculous she stopped in front of a park. Turning off the engine she sat in the dark and closed her eyes. But every time she did all she could see was his face. She tried to push it away but it was too strong, it won and engulfed her.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

'I love you Jack' she whispers. 'I promise that one day, we will be together. No matter what.'

* * *

A/N Thanks to the reviews that were made for this story. I'm thinking of writing either short stories or a longer story to OneRepublic's album Dreaming Out Loud. It will just be a challenge to use their songs and write something based on the lyrics. Let me know what you all think of this :)


End file.
